1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to actuation of nano, micro-electromechanical (MEM) devices, and more particularly to systems and method for improving response time of MEMs devices by shaping control pulses.
2. Description of the Related Art
For actuation of Micro-electromechanical Systems (MEMS)-based devices, electrostatic voltage is applied conservatively. Electrostatics is a preferred mode of actuation in micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS)-based devices. However, the dynamics of the devices become nonlinear with this actuation scheme. Nonlinear dynamics pull-in instability occurs beyond the travel distance of one third of an initial gap between microstructures. For example, a parallel plate MEMS structure moves nonlinearly in response to an applied input voltage and may cause the electrostatically charge parts to collapse into each other. For simplicity, typically small magnitude, long time-scale step or sinusoid voltage waveforms are applied to these devices. These devices are operated very slowly compared to their achievable speed so as to avoid nonlinear transient responses. High demand on increased speed of operation of electrostatic micro-systems has made the slow and methodical motion of MEMS undesirable in many applications.